1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dental care kit, and more particularly to a dental care kit with a promotion tool which allows a user to perform basic dental care while being exposed to predetermined promotional materials.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional dental care kit usually comprises a kit casing and a plurality of dental care accessories, such as toothpaste, a mini toothbrush, dental floss, or the likes. When a user wishes to use any of these dental care accessories, he or she needs to take out the corresponding dental care accessory and use it. Very often, the dental care kit is stored at home so that when the user eats in a restaurant, the user can only use the accessories when he or she goes back home.
Furthermore, the conventional dental care kit as mentioned above is usually branded so that all of the accessories contained in the kit casing come from the same brand. This is so because the dental care kit represents a product of that brand and the corresponding company wishes to sell all the accessories contained in the dental care kit as a combo. Users no longer need to buy individual accessories one by one.
As a result, the above mentioned dental care kit is seldom a souvenir distributed by restaurants. Even if it is, conventional dental care kits are seldom the tool for extensive marketing. The reason for this may be that manufacturers of such dental care kit tend to think that dental care accessories are something which is rapidly disposable and no one will really pay attention to what is contained in those accessories. Furthermore, since the accessories are perceived to be disposed of very rapidly, business strategy may actually determine that the marketing value of such dental care accessories is at best minimal.